Deadly Silence
by ShizukesAplus
Summary: The story about a young woman trapped in a parrallel universe, however not knowing what exactly is happening to her, why, and how she can stop the nightmare she is trying to survive.


Hi there, this is my first story I uploaded on this website, and it is a rather old one. I wrote this a couple of years ago, so my English skills were not that well developed, however I hope you enjoy this short oneshot about the game Silent Hill. The story is based on a rather mysterious plot, where the reader probably won't comprehend the storyline instantly, however I hope that someone out there will find their interest in this creation of mine, based on a dream. ^_^

Deadly Silence

The nearly deafening silence made everything seem dead and lifeless.

Staring out of the window, she was waiting for something to happen. She did not know herself what she was waiting for, though. Something was bothering her inside, but she did not let it show to anyone else.

Why should she? The thoughts which were running through her mind didn't seem logical to most of the people. She did not meet anyone who could fully comprehend what was going on in her mind, her being part of the reason since she did not tell anyone about her inner life herself. She did not demand someone to understand either. No one could follow her thoughts, even if she'd open up, and spill her mind out to everyone.

People would say she is mentally ill, but they do not know that what they were thinking is utterly wrong.

The light pattering noise of the raindrops hitting the thick glass of the window did not seem as reassuring and calming as it was ought to be. Something was wrong, and that small tension was showing its effect, sending chills down her spine, but she did not move a bit.

This feeling was not torturing her since that day only, but also some weeks before this inanimate day. It just got worse each day, and each second she thought about it the feeling intensified exponentially.

Her palms began to sweat, but her skin was cold as ice. She did not know what to do, how to prevent that sensation of eager pain which was eating up her soul, slowly and grievously. She was not trying to stay calm or in her limit. She was already calm and behaving better than many people would have behaved in that position. The feeling of burning inside, all those creepy images in her head, those bizarre words flying across her mind just seemed to daze her. Slowly, her eyelids got heavy and she just had to shut them. The lightly stinging, yet relaxing reaction of her closing the eyes was laggardly making her feel weary, and she decided to just go to sleep.

Standing up, making the way through her bedroom she was slowly strolling over to the bed, but suddenly the darkness which hit her from nowhere swallowed up her whole body and mind, every single nerve.

▪▫∆Ф∆▫▪

She is walking through a blurry world , she rubs her eyes constantly, in hope to have a clearer vision. A few seconds passed, and the air lightened up, slowly, and very carefully, the darkness seemed to disappear, and change into luminance.

Time passed, and her vision became somewhat apparent.

The sky was gray, and it was snowing…she could not see further than 2 meters away from herself, it was a very, very misty day.

Everything seemed so real, as if it was just happening to her, but her body felt limp, weak and transparent, as if she would break into thousands of pieces if a delicate snowflake hit her.

Walking straight away, not caring about anything in her surroundings, she felt the icy wind hit her face, and legs, which were moving as if someone else was controlling her body.

A light laughter of a girl could be heard, and many small steps in a fast pace. Those appeared to slowly disappear into the sound of silence.

"Church…" a voice whispered, but that whisper seemed to choke away as loud sirens began to sound.

She was fully focused to look after a church, even if she wasn't sure about it being an illusion. The young lady ran into the gray, endless seeming scenario of silence beyond all bearing. Her steps were echoing and the dramatic sound of the sirens became even louder, her mind was slowly starting to get tensed and she ran, as fast as she could, failing in the end, stumbling over a busted piece of something randomly lying in her way, she fell and hit her head into the wet, cold and uninviting and hard pavement. Panting due to exhaustion, she lowered her head and rested her forehead against the wet ground.

The sirens became louder, and louder, and her mind seemed to shut down.

▪▫∆Ф∆▫▪

She stirred in her uncomfortable position, and slowly, her eyes fluttered open...time passed, and as realization hit her, she jumped up and stared at what she saw. Her mind blown away by the stupefying play which she was apparently trapped in. An unbelievable sight seemed to poison her brain in less than one second.

Her jaw slightly fell open, as she was trying to comprehend the view in front of her.

She was outside, the sky became dark, in a maroon color, the pavement echoed away, leaving out strange hissing noises. The floor was now consisting of a rusty grid. The Sirens could still be heard, and she was running for her life, desperate and totally destitute in that specific situation.

There was a building she wanted to get in, the sirens became louder and her ears could not take it anymore, she let out a scream of exasperation as the door she wanted to go through, was jammed. Kicking and punching the door, it finally opened and let her enter a house, which would kill your nerves.

Running into that building, leaning against the door, her breathing became uneven as she observed the walls exfoliate, and turn into blood smeared ones.

Her paranoia was making her suffer even more, vigorously, she hit her fist into the door and coughed out blood. The warm rusty fluid dropped down her lip, and stained her shirt.

She had the strange feeling as if someone is slowly making their way to her, and wants to threaten her. Even the thought made her go insane and she ran into the hall in front of her, clinging to the life she hated so much.

She ran, and ran, her feet were aching already and the echoing noise of them hitting the lattice beneath them was now the only sound that could be heard, apart from the forcible taken breaths of her.

She stopped mid way and saw an iron bar hitched into the ground, which she took and used as a defensive weapon...she knew that it wouldn't be enough, though, however the thought of not being fully defenseless gave her the feeling of slight security.

Her already gaping eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness of the hall, and she saw a table, with some papers lying there and a box or something like that. She tried to go closer, to examine everything she saw, and grabbed the 'box'. She figured that it was a torch light, and turned it on.

Her hands were shaking, but she managed to hold the light firmly, and illumined the table.

The papers were looking as if they were ripped off, and dipped in blood. Leaning in further, she noticed that there was a message. The words were written in blood.

"...will never..." Was all she could read at first glance.

Overwhelmed with all the changing, she felt helpless and dumb. She didn't know what it all meant, and tried to think harder, hoping it is a riddle she needs to solve to finally be able and end this nightmare like life. After stuffing the letters into her pocket, she walked off, with the iron stick and the torch, leaving those thoughts aside, for just a few seconds.

Each step resounded in the dark, empty and rusty hall and made the situation even more horrible. Suddenly, some high pitched squeaking voices made her stop dead in her tracks, and she listened carefully. A unexpected thump could be heard betimes, and the squeaks turned louder and propagated themselves. Carefully, she moved the torch so that the light was now shining on the source of the gross noise. Her eyes widened in shock and her body felt numb. The iron pole and the light fell out of her hands and she just stared at the bunch of small blood curling, blue creatures which were sliming their way up to her and moved in an utterly inhuman way.

She felt pressure on her leg and kicked the creature away, but it was obstinate. It left a small wound, blood gushing out of her lower leg. Finally, she managed to toss the monster onto the wall, grabbed her torch and the metal weapon, and ran faster than before into the direction she came from.

At the end of the hall she noticed that it was blocked, even though she was there just a few minutes ago. She decided to run into one of the other three halls , her decision went to the one in the middle this time. She stumbled many times, and felt very frail, but her mind seemed to still have some hope.

The light swayed in the hall because of the movements she made while running, her throat was dry and her mouth fell open without her knowing it. She fell again, and kept her position. The blood dripped out of her mouth, she didn't know where it came from herself. She could not explain it, nor could she explain the whole situation.

There was a window. She saw it and tried to stabilize herself. She stood up, and was shaking hard. Each step stung and made the girl hiss. She crawled out of the window, not knowing what a big mistake it was. Not knowing where the sudden strength came, but the tried to walk steadily, in a quick pace, but she ran again, as she saw another monster creature flying across the rusty city. There were many of those, and many dog-like beings which seemed to have their skin ripped off. Those came into her direction, and she was hoping that it was all just a dream, but sadly the 'dream' felt too real, and unreal at the same time. She silently hoped to be in comatose, hoping to wake up from this virtual reality she was trapped in for so long and living a peaceful and normal life.

The girl couldn't believe her eyes, as she ran into the other direction, getting cornered by other creatures. The flying one barged her head, and the dogs bit her legs, and upper arm, her screams were muffled by her own blood but she was determined to survive, so she kicked and punched with her stick in every angle her arms and legs could reach, and suddenly, those disgusting creatures backed off. All of them, which looked like fleeing, fled to the same direction, and the sirens began to sound again. In the sky she saw birds flying, also into the same direction, and as they disappeared, the girl saw a child, with short black hair, she looked like a seven year old one.

A sudden force on her head made her collapse and collide with the grid on the ground.

Her eyes were still cracked open a bit, and she saw a huge man with a rusty pyramid like mask, and bare upper body, covering his lower body with what seemed like human skin. He was slowly making his way to her, and she got goosebumps as she heard the screeching noise of his huge sword, rubbing against the grid on the ground.

Left...scratch...right...scratch...

Now he was just a few inches away from her body. She was crept out by the horrifying image in front of her, and couldn't move a single bit. Her eyes were the only ones which were able to move in that very situation.

She opened her stinging red eyes, and looked at him, that monster, which lifted his massive sword in a heavy manner, ready to slit her in that second.

She closed her eyes and felt the sharp blade tear through her scalp. The stinging pain did no allow her to use any energy left in her body to scream. Still feeling something, the warm liquid washed over her face as the sound of the sirens softened and disappeared as the darkness enveloped her mind.

▪▫∆Ф∆▫▪

With a sudden yank she lifted herself up into a sitting position and stared appalled through her own room. Feeling her head being wet, she saw a shattered glass on the floor beside her, and the opened window, leaving in a part of the windstorm into the room.

Slowly comprehending the situation, she sighed in relief and dug her hands into her hair, elbows resting on her knees.

Wondering why her head was aching, she saw a her hand, only to find blood smeared across it... Hastily she went to see her leg, which was also slit open...

There was a scrunched up piece of paper, saying:

"_You __**will never **__getaway..."_


End file.
